king of the west
by 61394
Summary: Naruto after uniting the five kingdoms of the west and bringing peace is crowned king my take on a emperor of the west story one shot might do more
1. Chapter 1

greetings and bienvenue this is my take on the whole Naruto becoming emperor thing writers have done it's just a one shot but I hope you enjoy it

King of the west

.

.

.

.

Naruto stood fidgeting in front of a full body mirror 'this is ridiculous' the Uzumaki thought looking at him self long gone was the scrawny loud mouth who shouted to all the world that he would be Hokage

standing in the mirror now was a man in his early twenties with wild blonde hair and eyes blue as the sea his face marked by with three whisker marks with a long slash going through the marks on his right cheek his five foot nine body was covered by a loose white jacket with an orange collar white pants and black boots on his back was his sword Kaze Kiba

'I've led armies stood against members of the seven swordsmen and even asked the woman I love to marry me but I can't handle a stupid coronation' Naruto ranted in his mind as he began pacing until he heard a familiar giggling looking he saw a woman with long blue hair that reached the back of her lavender kimono top with black pants her left eye covered with a worn out eye patch that did nothing to diminish her beauty

she walked over to him and simply started straightening out any wrinkles in his jacket "you look very nice your majesty" Naruto laughed "please don't call me that Hinata I've never been one for titles"

Hinata smiled taking a step away from him "I won't be the only one calling you that now after all you stopped a hundred years of war and united the nations under your flag many among the people are calling you the answer to their prayers"

"I'm no savior I just did the right thing or I tried to" Naruto said pointing to the eye patch on Hinata's face "this isn't your fault no one knew what would happen that day" Hinata sighed "now then it's about time for the general to escort you to your coronation your majesty"

"you won't stop calling me that will you Hinata" the hyuga giggled as she led Naruto out of the room "consider it payback for all those guard shifts in the rain

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto escorted by Hinata was led through the newly built capital of Neo Uzu the soldiers and shinobi standing at attention as Hinata passed Hinata commanded a great amount of respect as one of Naruto's four generals as they were led to the gates of his palace in the courtyard the citizens had gathered by the thousands to see the crowning of their new king and queen

Naruto smiled waving to the crowd as he walked with Hinata towards a raised platform where members of his cabinet were gathered

secretary of diplomacy Shikamaru Nara who even after ten years of war still looked pretty much the same except taller

secretary of defense Kiba Inuzuka who stood besides his faithful wolf sized dog Akamaru

secretary of science Sakura Haruno Naruto's white haired amber eyed friend smiled wearing a lab coat over a red battle dress

along with his other generals Ino Hanamugi the out casted Yamanaka who led Narutos forces to victory at white stone beach Rock Lee who became known as ship slicer after single handedly defeating a armada of enemy ships opening five of the Hachimon

and finally Kaminrari No Kishi Temujin Naruto's one time enemy turned friend stood proud and imposing in his full armor next to his fellow generals Hinata took her place besides her fellow generals as Naruto stood in front of a priest the priest that would crown him king

and then she came wearing a white silk dress that held tightly to her chest before going into a flowing white skirt was the woman he loved and was going to stand by for the rest of his life she walked up to him putting her lace gloved hand in his Naruto took in her brown hair styled into a bun at the back of her head and her steel grey eyes

"you look beautiful Tenten" Naruto said smiling Tenten returned the smile and the priest began the ceremony vows and rings were exchanged and after what felt like an eternity to Naruto he and tenten were declared man and wife and he got to kiss her

after a minute of the two kissing the priest interrupted "your majesty forgive me but I'm not finished yet" Naruto and Tenten blushed in embarrassment before the priest brought out two royal blue headbands with gold metal a five point star carved into the gold

"Naruto and Tenten Uzumaki for uniting the five kingdoms of Igirisu Furansu Supein Itaria and Doitsu into one it is my great honor to crown you king and queen of the west may your reign be blessed by Kami above" the priest said wrapping the headbands around their heads the crowd cheered for their new rulers Naruto smiled before picking up Tenten bridal style

"Naruto what are you doing" Naruto gave a foxy grin to the crowd "thank you everyone for coming now if you'll excuse me the queen and I have to christen our bed" Naruto then vanished with a shunshin

"that IDIOT" Sakura roared out scaring some members of the crowd "well this is Naruto we're talking about forehead" said Ino "he had to be a little bit perverted giving who he was trained by" Ino said careful not to mention either of Naruto's teachers especially not Jiraiya

"it's troublesome but it spares me having to tell Naruto what's happening in Konoha until tomorrow"

"why Shikamaru what's happening" asked Temujin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

at the same time in Konoha a white haired man stood on top of the Konoha tower along with top shinobi of the village this man was Jiraiya of the sannin and rokudaime Hokage of konoha "people of Konoha it has been an honor to serve you as your hokage but now allow me to introduce my successor your schichidaime Sasuke Uchiha"

the dark haired uchiha walked forward wearing a black flak jacket a red long sleeved shirt black pants and steel toed boots under the cloak and hat of the hokage he smiled down on the village his sharingan activated "people of Konoha hear me it is time we show the world who should rule them soon the banner of Konoha will fly over the entire world"

the audience applauded roaring with approval while the top members of Konoha smiled they included Neji Hyuga his eyes grey with black star shaped pupils the Kowareta unmei byakugan

Shino Aburame who looked stoic as ever

Motumaru Akimichi the head of the akimichi clan took a bite out of a piece of meat juice dripping down his face as he looked down at the villagers with hunger in his eyes

sarutobi kaijin and shimura sen known through the world as the two great demons of the forest looked impassive as they clapped

and finally Kakashi Hatake looked at his student with pride for trained by not just himself but the rokudaime

'soon the world will know peace' they all thought

.

.

.

.

well what do you think should I do more should I put it up for adoption tell my what you think with a review


	2. adoption notice

hi everyone 61394 here officially deciding to put king of the west up for adoption

if anyone was curious the five kingdoms Naruto united were in order the Japanese names of England France Spain Italy and Germany ok if anyone is interested in this story send me a review or pm ok

61394


End file.
